You're Such A Heavenly View
by WolfxSoul
Summary: A young Celestial Mage tries to repair the damage to his heart after the civil war in his country ends. Traveling far to the land of Fiore, with his trusted spirits by his side, he finds a new home full of wonderful people. What he doesn't see is something returning from the past causing the young boy to grow up into a man. OcxLucy Ocx?
1. Enter Allen, the Celestial Wizard

"Master, I believe that it is time to wake up. You know you shouldn't over sleep, it just leaves you tired for the rest of the day." The young, plum haired male groaned, cracking one eye to see two large, pale, circular objects in his face.

"Ahhhh! Fenrir! What did I tell you about waking me up like that?!" He accused the woman in front of him. With a wolfish grin, she crossed her arms, causing the already large bosom to expand.

"I'm preparing you for when you finally get a girl yourself. There are many fine women here in Fiore, much better than back in Nanryu." Her smooth voice and a wave of her hand caused the male to sweat drop. "Besides Allen, boys your age are interested in women with big breast correct? Well you can't be shy to them dear."

"Stop saying stuff like that!" Allen yelled, flustered at Fenrir's comment. She completely ignored his outburst, placing a finger to her plush lips.

"I think she should be a celestial wizard too. You'll fall madly in love with her and then you will get married and…" she paused for a moment, thinking. "And you'll have 33 children!" She exclaimed when the number came to her head.

"What kind of estimate is that?!" Allen yelled. Shrugging, her fluffy wolf ears flattened against her head.

"Why are you always so loud in the morning?"

"Cause you say ridiculous things!" With a huff and a flick of her tail, the woman disappeared in a golden light. Allen sighed, as he picked up his camp and prepared to move on. Within the small clearing of the thick, evergreen woods, he paused to look at the letter he received from a good friend.

Dear Allen,

I hope you are doing fine. Cecil and I have finally decided to join a new guild. Fairy Tail, do you remember them? They were the ones to fight against us on our last mission together. I know you weren't in the fray, but I believe that this guild would be amazing.

Other than that, the search for Levianna has come up with near to nothing. But we did find something special that Cecil just won't let go of. Unfortunately, she really depleted her magic energy and suffered from some injuries. Made me wish we asked you to come along.

Even if you don't want to join, I would be really grateful if you came and helped Cecil out. The idiot almost got her body crushed from the water pressure.  
Hope to see you soon!

Lana and Cecil

Sighing, he ran a hand through his short locks and stuffed the letter back into his trench coat pocket. Whatever his old friend did to get herself hurt, must be bad for Lana to send the letter the way she did.

"So Fairy Tail is in the city of Magnolia. And it's port side town so I guess I could maybe take a boat there. " He spoke more to himself, but had attracted the attention of Fenrir, who once appeared again. "Stop doing that!" He cried, startled. "Why can't you be like the rest of the spirits and wait till you are called?" The wolf woman stared at Allen for some time before turning away, acting like she didn't hear him.

"Fenrir!" He was shushed by the woman, whose body was enveloped in a dark purple smoke. When it cleared, it reveled she had transformed into a large wolf. She nudged his hand, telling him to get on her back. Allen shook his head, but complied and jumped on the wolf's back. Not many Celestial Spirits were faster than Fenrir, who covered ground in a flash. The scenery blended together as Allen huddled down into her thick fur.

When Fenrir finally stopped, Allen slid off and his mouth hung open in shock.  
"It was that close!" Allen fell, waterfalls pooling from his eyes.

"You never were good with a map dear." Fenrir said, returning to the Spirit World. The frustrated mage sighed, sitting up and gazing at Magnolia. The close knit houses were packed onto the land, split by a river that ran into the bay. It was rather a pretty sight.

Fairy Tail's guild building was rather blaring compared to the mostly white city. It rose above the rest, like the guild itself had amongst the many other guilds in Fiore. It was a pretty place, but not as pretty as his old home. A pang in his heart reminded him of his home across the sea.

The country of Nanryu. It was almost a two week journey by boat from Fiore. It was a beautiful place…was. When the Civil War broke out about six years ago there, many of its beauties were destroyed. As much as he missed it sometimes, there were just too many painful memories to go back. Besides, nobody of his former guild would be there to welcome him back.

"Allen, get your butt moving! What if Cecil and Lana are already there?" Fenrir's voice echoed in his mind. Due to their strong connection, Fenrir could send mental messages to him.

"I'm going." Taking a breath, he took a leap of faith and wandered into the town below. It was rather lively and it made Allen smile. People wandered to-and-fro, going about daily life in peace. Unfortunately, Fenrir was right and Allen was terrible at directions. It would be a miracle for him to find Fairy Tail in the large town. So he turned to a townsfolk for aid.

"Excuse me miss," Allen stopped a young woman. When she turned, hearts glistened in her eyes. Her strange behavior caused Allen to back away a bit. She seemed a little bit angry before he spoke to her, muttering something about a jerk who's name ended in a -key.

"Yes handsome?" Her attitude changed and she fluttered her lashes at him. Allen was taken back by her comment and actions, but coughed and pushed it aside.

"Do you know where I can find the Fairy Tail guild?" He asked, with his polite tone and a charming smile. The young girl swooned and told him where to find it. He thanked her and raised a brow when she rushed off to a group of women. She wished to them and pointed at him. All of the girls waved at Allen, causing his face to turn red and him to run.

Finally coming to a stop, he sighed and was about to continue on his way when someone crashed into him. Thrown to the ground, he heard lots of yelling and upon sitting up, was surprised to find himself in front of the Fairy Tail guild.

Through the open doors, he saw chairs and tables flying, fire and ice clashing and many voices yelling.

"Hey are you okay?" The voice of a girl brought his attention back to the real world and he looked up to see a cute blonde staring at him.

"Ah, yeah." He stood up, feeling a slight tingly feeling on his head.

"I saw you got hit by Natsu. He's got a really hard head. Are you sure you're okay?" She voiced concern but was shocked to see the lump that was blooming on his head, slowly disappear. Her wide eye and mouth stare told Allen enough for him to put his hands up.

"Ahhh! It's okay! It's just healing magic." Her face returned to normal and she smiled brightly at him.

"Wow really! I haven't seen anyone use healing magic before. Wait… so you're a wizard." She paused, taking in his appearance. He had a short crop of choppy, deep purple hair that frame his face and caused his light brown eyes to stand out. His black, cargo style pants were dusted with dirt and his boots weren't any better. His crimson trench coat was defiantly old as the leather shown to be worn, but was open to show off his exposed, tan muscular chest. She blushed, and turned away to collect herself before turning back to him.

"Well it's nice to meet you! I'm Lucy." She said, raising her fist to show off her pink Fairy Tail mark, then extending it in a handshake, which Allen excepted.

"Oh! So you are a mage of Fairy Tail. I'm Allen, it's nice to meet you too." He said politely. He knew never to be rude to a lady or Fenrir would tan his hide. He laughed sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head. "I don't suppose you could help me." She looked at him confused. "Yay see, I want to join Fairy Tail, but I don't know if I need to do something for it." Lucy laughed and took his hand, dragging him into the guild hall.

"Nope! Hey Mira!" She called to a white haired woman behind the bar. Allen couldn't believe it when he saw all the guild members were out cold, but when he noticed the dark aura from one of the tables, he guessed that it was that person who settled things down.

"Hey Lucy, who's this? Your boyfriend?" Both of them blushed furiously, waving their hands around.

"No! No! I just met him outside. This is Allen and he wants to join Fairy Tail." Mira just continued to smile and nodded.

"I'll go get the master." It was a few moments of a very awkward silence between Lucy and Allen before Mira reappeared with a very short, old man.

"I'm Makarov, the guild master here. So you want to be a member? Allen was it? So tell me, what kind of magic do you use?" The old man eyed him. Shuffling slightly, his nerves got the best of him. His mouth opened a number of times, making him resemble a fish. Sweat bloomed on his face as he could feel power radiate off the old man.

"He is a Celestial Wizard and a healer." The smooth tone of Fenrir drew shock from Lucy and Allen. The wolf woman was casually sitting on a bar stool, playing with a glass that had been left there. The silence made Fenrir glare at Allen and she whipped him with her tail.

"My, two Celestial Wizards, now that is rare to come by in one guild and a healer at that. Well then, welcome to Fairy Tail! Mira, the stamp." Mira smiled at Makarov and came out behind the bar with a stamp in her hand.

"Where do you want it?" Allen blinked at Mira in confusion before snapping out of it with another hit from Fenrir's tail.

"Here." He pointed to the left side of his neck, taking his jacket off in the process to allow her access to that area. Lucy just darted her vision from Allen back to Fenrir and back again. When Mira was done, Lucy began to shake Allen back and forth.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Celestial Wizard sooner!?" She cried.

"How was he supposed to know you are one too? Also he is terrible at talking with women." Fenrir stated, taking a sip of the glass that Mira had set down for her. First, Allen and Lucy pointed accusingly at each other. Then they pointed at Fenrir.

"Why do you have to say things like that?" Allen said angrily while Lucy yelled, "How did you get here without him summoning you!?"

"Well aren't you a keen one." Fenrir's wolfish smile caused both Celestial Wizards to sink away. "Being able to tell that I'm a spirit. I like you girl." The commotion they were making drew the attention of the now awake members. All the men looked at Fenrir with hearts in their eyes.

"So hot!" Ignoring them, Fenrir continued her conversation with Lucy.

"The name is Fenrir," she stood up, showing the elegance of her gait and existence as she circled Lucy like she was prey. "You may know me as the Cold Wolf of the North." She squeezed herself against the blonde, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and the tail around her waist.

_Wow, she is so pretty_. A mad blush erupted on her face. Lucy's thoughts were interrupted as the noise of two certain members echoed through the guild.

"A new member huh? Let's fight!" The pink haired male grabbed his bicep, his fist burst into flames. Allen looked shocked and waved his hands in front of him.

"Nononono! I don't want to fight." Multiple voices rose (such as Elfman yelling about being a man).

"Come on, you scared? You don't belong in Fairy Tail if you can't hold up on your own." The pink boy yelled, getting ready to launch himself.

"Natsu!" Makarov growled, warning the boy. But it was too late. Lucy felt the warmth of the other body leave hers and her eyes widened as she saw Fenrir appear before Allen, stopping Natsu's fist and extinguishing the flames. As she held his fist in her hand, a dark shadow appeared over her eyes.

"Touch my master and I won't hesitate to make you my new lizard hide rug." Fenrir scared the boy off, who hid in a corner.

"She's just like Erza." Many mumbles filled the hall. The woman continued to glare, as something seemed to caught her attention.

"Fenrir, what is it?" Allen asked his companion. She usually doesn't act like this. She held up nose up in the air and her exposed silver eye scanned the crowd.

"I smell… cat." She growled. Allen knew that Fenrir didn't hate cats, but was curious to why she reacted in the way she did.

As if on cue, a blue cat flew down and landed by Natsu, consoling him. A shirtless boy made a remark which caused him to receive a punch in the face from the pink hair. Thus, starting the fight all over again.

A sigh left Fenrir's lips.

_That smell…. It can't be. I'm imagining things. Now all I'm getting is sweat, beer, and that dragon boy's scent._ With a simple fan of her fingers, Fenrir signaled she was leaving and returned to the Spirit World. While the fight was calmed down by someone named Erza, Lucy dragged Allen to a table.

"Tell me all about the spirits you have!" Allen smiled at her enthusiasm. He had only met mean Celestial Wizards, but Fenrir's reaction to Lucy told Allen that she was a good one. So he told her of the spirits he had contracts with and she in turn told him about hers.

"That's amazing that you have so many of the golden gate keys!" Allen said. He was shocked to hear Lucy had contracted so many of the Zodiac.

"Well it's even more amazing that you have two of the four guardians of the spirit world. Fenrir is definitely something." Allen sighed at Lucy's comment.

"Yeah, Fenrir was my first key. We've been together since I was 13… well actually 8, but I couldn't summon her for a long time because I didn't have the magical power to do so." Allen said, placing his head on the table with a sigh. Lucy giggled at this, before she remembered a question she wanted to ask.

"How come she appeared without you summoning her?" Lucy's question took Allen a few seconds to think about.

"Well, from my understanding, she uses her own magic to get here when that happens. There was even a time where I was really sick and she stayed three straight days here to take care of me." Allen said, smiling sadly at the memory. He felt terrible about how weak Fenrir looked after those three days. Lucy gasped and let a small '_That's amazing_' slip. Allen just laughed.

"Yeah, I would be dead a million times over if it wasn't for her." He smiled fondly as he held up her key. Lucy ogled the key, as it was more of a platinum color (whiter and brighter than silver keys). It looked like a wolf eating its tail with a white diamond for the eye. It was sure a sight. Lucy squealed and asked if she could hold the key. "Well, Fenrir does seem to like you." Allen said, laughing lightly. When he placed the key in her hand, Lucy gently held it with awe.

"Hey new guy-"

"His name is Allen, Natsu."

"So you're like Lucy huh?" Allen nodded slowly in reply. The feeling that he got from Natsu was the same he got from Cecil…

"AH!" Allen shot up from his spot, causing Natsu and Lucy to fall backwards. "Lucy, did anyone else recently join?" Allen asked. She shook her head.

"No, I was the last one to join." Allen sighed and sat down with a worried look on his face.

"So I got here before them." He spoke mainly to himself.

"Who are ya talking about?" Natsu pried. Allen turned to him and looked the boy over. His description matched the guy who made Cecil have a panic attack.

"About six months ago, did you go on a mission to find a necklace?" Allen asked. This caught the attention of the two other sitting at that table.

"Yeah, what about it?" The dark haired, shirtless guy known as Gray asked.

"Well, you fought with two girls right?" There was a silence, until Natsu remembered what Allen was talking about.

"Yeah I remember! That little brat kept hitting me and making my arms go numb. Do you know where she is? I wanna fight her and beat her into the ground!" Natsu cried, shooting fire out of his mouth.

"No I don't. That's why I was hoping they were here. They are my friends and former guild members, Cecil Oceanus and Lana de Soleil. They wrote me a letter a while ago saying that they were heading here. Cecil got herself in bad shape and I'm worried about them." Allen looked down at his balled up fists.

"That's right," finally Erza spoke up from her spot at the table. "Your guild disbanded after that mission if I'm correct. Natsu made the offer for you to return with us to Fairy Tail, but that little one refused." Allen nodded at Erza.

"Yeah, Lana and Cecil went out trying to find Levianna."

"Levianna, who's that?" Gray asked, but then was told by Lucy that his clothes were missing.

"Levianna…" Everyone turned to see Master Makarov walk towards them.

"Master, you know this name?" Erza asked.

"Yes. Although not many people know the names of the creatures themselves, Levianna had not escaped the eyes of any sailor to sail in her territory." Makarov stated.

"What are you talking about Gramps?" Natsu asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"You should know Natsu, you should all remember what the guild master on that mission told you. That necklace was protected by the great serpent. The guardian of the sea, a dragon known as Levianna." Shock crossed everyone's faces except for Allen's.

"A dragon!"

...

So... This is gonna be a laced story with another one.

Like this one is about Allen and Fenrir while the other is about Cecil and Lana. It's more like, there will be similarities between the two, like a chapter might be the same because it involves Allen, Cecil and Lana. But this story will focus on Allen and Fenrir specifically. So really it's just a warning if you end up reading the other one (which I probably wont start till a few more chapters of this comes out), there will be some chapter sharing. But if you don't read that one, then having the same chapter here will keep from missing stuff.

I hope you like it. I know that the joining the guild part is very over done, but ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

So this is... I guesss an AllenxLucy and Fenrirx? story? You can guess who that ? is.

There is info about these guys, but don't read it unless you want spoilers. I'll get drawings of them up sometime and I know the title is stupid.

I've come to the conclusion that I will make my own story line cause that's why you read Fanfics, cause you already watched or read what the show had to instally say. So it's like the things of Fairy Tail happened, but kinda really spread out. I'm only on the Tower of Heaven Arc, almost finished. So when I get to know Wendy and Gajeel better, they'll show up. So yeah, hope you'll stick along with me on the ride.


	2. First Job

"Another dragon slayer-"

"That's awesome! I'm all fired up! We are fight-" The pink hair boy was met with a metal fist in the face.

"Fool! Did you not hear that this friend of his is injured right now?" Erza glared, sending Natsu to hide in a corner.

"Yeah, something about a deep sea diving adventure that went wrong. Cecil heard about the possibility of finding something about Levianna. Lana didn't elaborate much, so I'm hoping to get a letter soon. They want to join Fairy Tail as well." Allen directed to the small man who did not return to his position on the bar just yet. Makarov held up a hand, the other behind his back and smiled.

"I can tell you are a good boy, Allen. You're friends are welcome to join. Just when they get you, you tell them to pay me a visit and we'll get them stamped." He then turned to return to his place by Mirajane.

"Thank you master." Allen called out. He sighed as he looked down at his keys on the table. A heavy weight hit him, making his shoulders sag and head fall. Not a physical burden, but one still of epic proportions.

I need a place to stay. Even if he looked the bad boy part, Allen did not like spending his nights out in the wilderness.

"What's wrong Allen?" Lucy asked, seeing his downcrested state.

"I forgot about securing a place to stay the night." He said, almost feeling a glare from the diamond eye on Fenrir's key.

"Why not stay at Lucy's?" Gray said, receiving a smack from said blonde.

"Yeah! Sleepover!" Natsu and Happy cheered.

"NO!" Lucy yelled at them.

"Is it cause you liiiikkkkkeee him?" Happy cooed, taking off in flight so Lucy couldn't strangle him.

"Shut up you dumb cat!" Allen laughed as watched Lucy chases the blue cat.

"I agree. Then tomorrow, we could take a job to help finance Allen's investment in a home." Erza said, receiving a crying Lucy face.

"Not you too Erza." Lucy sighed, sitting down in defeat.

"Alright let's go!" Natsu yelled, running out the door and Happy followed.

"I'm really sorry Lucy. I can stay another night outside if-"

"Nononono. It's fine. If you staying the night keeps you from staying outside in the cold. You are welcome… but it doesn't mean that they have to stay too." Lucy glared at Gray and Erza who were making their way out.

"We'll be by soon after we pick up somethings." Gray called out.

"Guess we should head out too." Lucy said, standing up, motioning for Allen to follow. They said good bye to the last members there and headed out into town. The people in the streets had dwindled compared to the morning. The glow of the street lamps were strangely comforting in the night. He was so used to sleeping in the woods by now, that the city was indeed a bewildering sight to behold.

When they hit the river, they followed it down and stopped at a two story building.

"Well, here it is. Not much, but perfect for me." Lucy said with a giggle. She opened the door and allowed Allen in. When they got to her main room, Lucy let out an angry groan.

Natsu was sleeping on her bed with Happy on his stomach, cat napping away. Her window was also thrown open, allowing the cool air of the night to sink in. She walked over to them, sparing no pleasantries as she threw them out the open window, shutting it.

"Why can't they learn to use the door?" She let out a low growl. "Sorry about that. I'll see if I can find some blankets for-" Lucy turned to Allen, and nearly screamed at the sight of him. He had just taken off his trench coat and laid it neatly on a chair. For being around her age, he was well sculpted, which didn't help the flustered blonde as she turned away from the sight of the shirtless man.

"I hope you don't mind me keeping my coat right here." She peaked back towards the plum haired male, sighing in relief to see that he had put on a white t-shirt. But her face still was red when she noticed the shirt only outlined all his muscles perfectly. A knock on the door saved the blonde the embarrassment of having to explain her red face. Upon opening the door, she was greeted by Erza and Gray, along with a tired Natsu, who was rubbing his head.

"Man Lucy, why did you have to throw us out like that?"

"Cause you were sleeping on my bed and used my window as a door!" She yelled.

"Lucy is so loud." Happy said with a yawn, receiving a glare from her.

Once everyone was settled in, Allen was bombard with questions. Trying to answer them they best he could into the night, everyone eventually fell asleep.

"Your mind seems troubled dear." Fenrir said through their mental connection. He sighed, looking out the window.

"I just hope Lana and Cecil are okay. "

"They'll be fine dear. They are strong." Fenrir's voice faded and Allen sighed, sinking back into his sleeping bag.

I just hope I made the right choice. Was his last thought before drifting of into sleep.  
"Ahh…" Allen looked at Natsu from across the way. He was laying on Erza's lap, looking very sickly from the jostling of the train. He couldn't believe it when he woke up that Natsu and Happy had already procured a job for them. It was even harder to believe that the team was letting him go with them.

"He has extreme motion sickness." Lucy said from her seat beside him. Gray was on her other side, sleeping while Happy had found his way onto Allen's head for a comfortable spot to sleep.  
"Maybe it's a dragon slayer thing. Cecil has trouble as well… but not that bad." Everyone seemed to tense as Natsu lifted his head up, cheeks bulging and face green. Erza just knocked him out with a swift punch to the gut, causing the boy to fall back into her lap.

"You really have peaked my interest in this friend of yours. You were former guild mates correct?" Erza said, her brown eyes piercing through his own. He laughed nervously then allowed a sad smile to appear.

"Yeah. We were. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now." The comment illicted a surprised reaction from the girls, even waking Gray up. "I had been wander around, trying to find someplace to take shelter. Next thing I knew, I was pushed into the ocean and at the time, I didn't know how to swim. I thought I was a goner, then I saw this girl with hair the color of the sea coming down. She grabbed my hand and swam me to the surface. She withdrew the water from my lungs with her magic." He leaned back, leaving out the part where he summoned Fenrir just to cry and hug someone. "Then she took me to Blitzkrieg's guild hall. And well, that's how I became a member there. After that, we found Lana together after-" Allen paused, a dark look crossed his face as he clenched his fists. Lucy seemed to catch on and placed a hand on his shoulder in concern.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell us." Allen shook his head and smiled at her.

"You'll find out somehow anyways. When we reach our destination and Natsu… is conscious, I'll tell you about the land I come from." They all nodded in response, but deep down, they knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant story.

It was a few more hours till they reached the town their job was in. Search the forest besides the town to take out a pack of monsters that had been attacking the town. Erza went to contact the mayor, who briefed her that they only came out at dawn, leaving the group to wait till then before they could do anything.

"So what's this about your home land?" Natsu asked, looking up from the many dishes he had surrounding him.

"Aye!" Happy lifted a paw, before returning to his fish.

"Well, a few weeks journey across the sea, is the country of Nanryu. It was a beautiful place, till the tension between the two sides finally built up that there was a full blown out war. Guilds like Blitzkrieg were on the front line. At the time, I only had Fenrir as my spirit, so I wasn't much help. So I learned healing magic from Alma Asterson." The name seemed to have a spark of familiarity in Erza's eyes.

"Alma? You don't mean the great healer Alma?" Allen nodded.

"I was wondering if you knew her. She was from Fiore. She was an amazing teacher and taught me all she could during the small moments of peace between battles. After the war ended, Blitzkrieg had found itself weakened and our guild master was ready for retirement. It was a unanimous decision to come to Fiore for one last job. Many of our higher mages had family here, so we decided it was best that the guild disband. I went to find more Celestial Spirit Keys while Cecil and Lana went to find Levianna. " Allen finished, looking up at the now starry sky.  
"I see. So what made you decided to join Fairy Tail." Lucy asked with genuine curiosity. Allen smiled and closed his eyes.

"I missed being a part of a guild. Not only was Lana and Cecil going to join, I really did miss the feeling of family, and there was no other guild talked about more on those terms than Fairy Tail." When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of everyone smiling at him.  
"Yup! We're one big happy family! So that means that you and I will have to fight some time." Natsu said, taking the taller boy into a headlock. Allen laughed nervously while everyone laughed whole heartedly.

"I'm all fired up! Let's get those monsters!" Natsu cried, holding his bicep in his hand and a grin split across his face. Everyone agreed and headed towards the location that the monsters were told to come out of.  
"Now everyone, be ready!" Erza yelled to the team, summoning one of her swords. They spread out, creating a barrier that would catch the monsters in one of the mages grasp. Erza was in the middle, with Gray and Natsu out to her far left and Allen and Lucy to her far right. The ground seemed to shake as the sun peaked over the horizon.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Allen asked the blonde, whose knees were clinking together. She gave him a smile and held up a shaky hand. A roar ripped through the silence and four large monster emerged from the forest. Natsu, Gray and Erza each took one, leaving the last one to Allen and Lucy. The blonde took a deep breath before grabbing on of her keys.

"Alright! Open, gate of the golden bull, Taurus!"

"Moooo! Man, Lucy, your body just gets hotter every time." The bull man's comment caused a twitch in Lucy's smile and a slightly angry glare.

"We're in the middle of a fight you pervy bull. Get 'em!" She commanded, pointing at the monster.

"Anything for mooo-ou." Taurus charged forward, axe drawn. He swung at the monster, seeming to do no damage to the hard, scaly hid. The monsters tail swung at Taurus, but the bull managed to dodge it. Allen had never seen a Zodiac spirit in action. It was quite amazing, but he seemed not to be fairing so well. Reaching for his own keys, Allen grasped one with a tiger on it but frowned when he remembered that Tigrara could only be summoned when it was raining.

Guess I have no choice…

"Open, gate of the northern wolf, Fenrir!" Allen called out. A dark purple smoke filled the area, and from the mass glinted a silver spark. It leapt forward and the monster let out a cry as fangs seeped into it, crushing the armor scales with a brutal force. Lucy stood back in awe. The smoke cleared to relieve a giant wolf; fiercely baring it's fangs as it ripped off an arm of the monster and digging its claw into the monster's chest. A black substance spilt from the wounds, and the monster fell.

Lucy had never seen a spirit so massage and terrifying. She couldn't believe that this wolf was the same as the woman she met yesterday. It's presence was so over bearing that even Taurus seemed to shake at the sight.

"Th-the northern wolf." Lucy looked at Taurus with a bewildered look before allowing him to return home.

_Is Fenrir actually feared in the Celestial Spirit World… but it was more like Taurus was shocked to see what she looked like rather than her being here._Lucy thought. She would have to ask Allen about that later. Now, she and Allen had to stop Natsu from destroying half the town in his fight.

"Well, that could have gone worse…" Lucy sighed. Her portion of the reward wouldn't be enough for rent that month. She would have to go on another mission soon. Everyone was tired from the battle, so the mayor suggested that they stayed at the town's hotel. Her face frozen in pain before it relaxed away and a smile slipped onto her lips.

"Yes, luckily this town was nice enough to allow us to stay here." Erza said, her words being jumbled as the masseuse chopped away at her back. The hotel's spa was amazing and was even better as they sat in the sauna.

"My, you humans like it hot." Lucy screamed, holding her arms up as her eyes bulged out at the wolf woman who as currently sitting next to her in only a towel. She turned her gaze to allow Lucy to see her silver eye. "Allen thought I scared you and wanted me to apologize."

_Well that isn't really an apology._ Lucy thought with a sweat drop. She then waved her hands in front of herself and laughed nervously.

"It's okay! I wasn't scared. You took that monster down really quickly."

"Yes, I must remark on your power. You are the strongest spirit I've encountered so far." Erza said from her spot on the bench. This comment earned a wag of Fenrir's tail.

"A compliment from you is a compliment indeed," Fenrir purred.

_Great, now she likes Erza more._ Lucy didn't know why she thought that in such distain but brushed it off and turned to now see the wolf woman had discarded her towel. Her jaw dropped. Even Erza's face showed blush.

"Ahh, this reminds me of the small spring by my home. It feels great." Fenrir said, completely ignoring the stares from the other females. She looked down at her imaginary watch before bidding the girls farewell and returned to the Spirit World. They both stared at each other awkwardly before letting out a sigh.

"That was so refreshing." Lucy said, as Erza and her had gotten out of the sauna and dressed. The boys were waiting for them so they could catch a train back to Magnolia. Natsu turned green at the idea of the train and was knocked out by Erza before he could start throwing up everywhere.

When they finally got back, Allen went out in search of an apartment. Talking with a few people led him to a blue, two story apartment, much like Lucy's. The door was opened and dust was coming out in puffs. Grumbles where heard and Allen approached the door to see an old lady on the inside. Sweeping away like it was a contest, she seemed a little mad as one of her swipes caused the broom to fly out of her hand and out towards Allen. He caught it before it could hit him in the face.

"Um… sorry to disturb you ma'am, but I was wondering if this was the one apartment for sale on this block?" The old woman looked towards him and walked over.

"Well are you just the cutest boy I've ever seen! Why yes it is! You may call me Granny May, I own this place. The last bum who lived here skipped out last month. I haven't gotten around to cleaning the place up. For you… 60,000 jewel!" Allen blinked in surprise. This little old lady, with her gray hairs tied back in a bun and a shawl over her peach dress was offering an apartment like Lucy's… for cheaper.

"Wow! Really, thank you so much!" Allen said, shaking the woman's hand. He reached in and gave her the money for the first month. She counted it and laughed, taking her leave, but not before smacking Allen's rear. The purple haired boy blushed and his mouth hung open at the action. "A perverted… little… old woman." Allen had been hit on by women before, in fact, they came in all ages. But it was the first time that an old woman had smacked his rear.

Allen sighed, before looking around the apartment. It came with all the base amenities, so he was lucky he didn't have to buy anything. He would have to spend some time cleaning though. That lady must have gone on a rampage trying to get all the dust out. The kitchen was on the first floor with a laundry room and the living room. Upstairs consisted of two bedrooms, along with the bathroom being up there.

"It's more like a small house then an apartment," Allen said to himself. He realized that the bed was lacking bedding and the kitchen was missing a lot of kitchen utensils.

"Guess I will have to go shopping." Allen sighed, sitting next to the desk by the window. Looking out, his eyes widened when he realized that across the river, was Lucy's place. His face heated up and he turned away.

Oh, boy. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

So since I am notorious for not finishing stories, this will kinda be short like a real story arc in the anime. To tell yall the truth, I already have a bunch of scenes typed up that I want to get to. I don't want to rush it but I also don't want to put that expectation that it will be long cause I psych myself out. The only thing really on my mind right now that I'm not sure of is how to introduce Loke/Leo in. I have a thought but it would be spoilerish to say outloud. I don't know. Just keep up being awesome and stuff.

Thank you CottonCandyLover50Berri and RebeccaCrystalVermillionLohr for you reviews. I don't care what you say, I just love getting them. They make me happy and want to continue with the story.


	3. Need Jewel?

"So, what did you need to all get?" Lucy asked as Allen brought up he needed to get another job to earn enough jewel for buying amenities for his apartment.

"Quite a bit. It's gonna cost a lot so I guess that I should take something with at least… 25,000." Allen thought out loud, leaning back and looking at the ceiling.

"Well you're in luck! I just so happened to have snuck this from under Natsu's nose. It's a job for 50,000 jewel! It will be enough for you and me. The rest of my rent money and some extra!" Lucy squealed as she held out a poster. The job detailed protecting some important person on their way from his manor near one of the smaller towns, to the capital city of Crocus. There was also a note on the bottom saying that if they did the job in a timely manner, there may be a bonus.

"For someone who is quote unquote, an important person, you'd think he would pay more than 50,000 for this." Allen squinted at the page.

"Yeah, well, apparently he doesn't live very far from the capital at all. But he is afraid of bandits that have been seen on the roads." Lucy drifted off, thinking of a possible bonus. Allen's eyes shifted as he looked around the guild hall. Natsu and Gray were absent, still probably asleep as it was quite early. Mira was at the bar, getting it ready for the day, and only a few other members had staggered in.

"Alright, I'll go. How about we meet at the train station in an hour, okay?" Lucy smiled and nodded. She got up and ran out while waving to get packed. Allen got up and walked over to the bar.

"Hey Mira, is there a doctor's clinic nearby?" Mira smiled and nodded.

"Yup, just down the street. You're not sick are you?" Mira asked, a slight look of concern on her face.

"No! No, I'm fine. I was just thinking that when Cecil and Lana show up, that Cecil should be check on by an actual doctor. If they do come during the time that I'm gone with Lucy on our job, could you direct them to there? Cecil doesn't like doctors very much and Lana doesn't trust them for some reason. So… if you or, ya know, maybe Erza, get them to go there?" Allen asked. He hoped that Mira could convince Erza to scare Cecil into going. Cecil can be a big baby at times and she is easily intimidated by some people. Erza was definitely one of those who could get Cecil to do anything.

"Sure!" Mira cheerily said.

"Thanks so much Mira. Cecil needs to be looked at by a professional if she is in that bad of shape. See you later." Allen waved good bye to Mira and made his way to his apartment. He grabbed a few things before heading towards the train station.

Waiting, Allen didn't realize that a group of women were staring at him. When he heard Lucy coming, he turned to her and smiled. The women shot glares at Lucy and the blonde froze.

"Jeesh," she shivered as the approached the oblivious boy.

"You okay Lucy?" Allen asked, looked at her with a puppy face. She just shivered again as she felt the glares of the women around her intensify.

"Yup! Let's go!"

They had been on the train for about a few hours before they had to get off.

"Are you kidding me!?" Lucy cried out. Due to some problems with the train, they had to get off a stop early.

"It's not so bad." Allen said with a smile.

"'It's not so bad,' she grumbles." Lucy's spirit, Horologium, spoke for her as she sat inside of his body. Allen laughed nervously as he moved along the path. They had to walk for the rest of the way and it had gotten cold out. Lucy, with her short sleeves and skirt, was freezing so she summoned one of her spirits.

"'You said it was only a few miles away,' she yells," Horologium said.

"Well, I've only been this way once, so I'm not really sure. Besides, traveling on Fenrir is much faster and so things go by in a blur." Allen responded. "But hey, everything will be alright… right?" Allen turned to look ahead, a little nervous. Although Lucy had become his friend rather quickly, he was nervous to be around her by himself.

After a few more hills and Horologium declaring time was up, Lucy and Allen reached the small town that was overshadowed by a large manor.

"Well, I think we got here a bit early. The job isn't set to start till tomorrow, so I guess we should just check in with the client." Allen said, taking in the small town. It was rather basic, with brown rooves and yellow walls. From atop the hill, they could see that the town was basically a farming town, with many people working in the vast fields.

"Wonder if the person we have to escort owns all of this?" Lucy questioned. She shivered as the wind brushed by.

"Here," Allen draped his coat over Lucy and took her bag from her. She looked at him in shock. He then took off down the hill without a word, only motioning for Lucy to follow. She stood there stunned for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she held the coat close to her as she ran after him.

"Wow." Allen said, bending back to see the top of the manor. "I've never seen a house this big."

"Really?" Lucy looked at him over the tall collar of his coat.

"Yeah… buildings didn't last that long back home to get this big. It would have been a waste. Even for our guild which was the largest in the country, it wasn't nearly this big." Allen stared in wonder as Lucy looked down. She shifted her eyes upon the ground, before looking back up at him.

"Alright, let's get this job done." She said, pumping her fist up. Allen nodded.

They were both shocked to see that the person they had to escort was actually a little kid.

"My name is Henry, but you can call me boss or sir. Lowly peasants like you don't deserve to call me by my name. Now mommy and daddy paid you to bring me to them in the capital, so you better do it quick or I'll make sure you don't see a cent." The little boy said with a smug look. His dark hair matched his eyes and his white skin blared like an obnoxious light among the darker skins of his servants. Lucy cringed as the boy gave her looks.

"I'm going to strangle that kid." Lucy grumbled. They had been forced to find shelter for the night and the next day, her and Allen were sitting up front of the carriage, in the pouring rain.

"It's not so bad Lucy," Allen said with a smile. Lucy glared at him from the corner of her eye. She didn't want to move and risk the shelter of Allen's trench coat becoming compromised. She held Plue, whom she summoned to keep her warm, although the little guy himself was shivering.

They could hear Henry kicking the carriage wall, yelling things. Lucy yelled back to tell him to shut up when the horses reared up. Their neighs alerted the two mages to be on guard as shadows appeared on the side of the road.

"Well what do we have here boys? Easy pickins." A tall, burly man stepped out, garbed in a worn cloak. Many others appeared, looking the same.

"Looks like we found the Breezella's kid. Wonder what kind of ransom we can get for him?" Another member spoke up.

"You're not kidnapping anyone!" Lucy yelled. Both her and Allen jumped off the carriage and grabbed onto their keys.

"Would you look at that!? The little girl has some bite."

"Wonder how much we can get for her?"

Lucy's face flushed as the men snickered and talked about her as she was just some object. She began to shake in fear. What if they did grab her?

A hand gripped her shoulder and she looked over to Allen. She was shocked to see how serious his usually kind face looked. A glimmer of a murderous intent hung on the rim of his irises.

"Get in the carriage and protect Henry, I'll take care of them." Allen said.

"What! You can't take care of them all on your own!" Lucy cried. Her brown eyes were glistening with tears, but Allen gave her a reassuring smile. He then held up a key that had the same white metal luster that Fenrir's had. This one had a tiger with a lightning bolt in its mouth.

"You want to get the kid? You're gonna have to go through me." Allen stated, taking a stance.

"And me!" Lucy pressed her back to his, giving him a smirk. "We're wizards of Fairy Tail and we never back down!"

"Fairy Tail?"

"Isn't that guild just a big joke?"

"Yeah, I mean, look at them. They look pathetic." The bandits' attitude towards Fairy Tail caused both Allen and Lucy to let out a growl.

Lucy summoned one of her spirits, Cancer. The crab man gracefully entered their world, snipping away with his scissors.

"Who needs a hair cut today, baby." Cancer said.

"All of them!" Lucy cried, pointing at the bandits.

"Alright! Open, gate of the eastern tiger, Tigrara!"

In a flash of lightning, a figure was crouching. It stretched to revel a humanoid tiger with bright yellow fur. It wore a purple cheongsam, and held a finely crafted bow in its hands. On the back, was a quiver with nothing in it. The tiger let out a fierce roar that bellowed through the sky like thunder. Some of the bandits backed away.

"What a beautiful storm." A female voice rose of Tigrara's throat.

"We were trying to enjoy the rain but then these guys came along and tried to ruin it." Allen told the tiger. Lucy gave him a confused look, but she backed away when she saw lightning begin to dance around Tigrara.

"How dare they!" She roared. Lightning flashed and Tigrara reached back to her quiver. In a spark of light, three lightning bolts appeared. She strung them in her bow and shot out at the bandits. Many of them screamed as the shock from the lightning had a larger range than just a regular arrow.

As Allen watched Tigrara take care of bandits, he heard a scream. He whipped around to see Cancer on the ground, badly beaten. The tall man from before had grabbed onto Lucy's hair and had a knife to her throat.

"If you think that I would lead a band of normal bandits in a world of wizards, you're mistaken." The man allowed his hood to fall and Allen's eyes widened.

_A large scar on the forehead, a tattoo in the shape of a claw on the cheek. He's the Black Blood Wizard!_

"Lucy!" Allen called in concern. The man was wanted after his dark guild was destroyed by the magic council. He needed to act quick to save Lucy. He tried to move, but found a strange, tar like substance surrounding his feet. He desperately looked back up to see a bright flash. The Black Blood was thrown aside and Lucy was being held by a man with spiked orange hair. His sunglasses and suit seemed strange for a spirit. Allen was also confused as he didn't hear Lucy summon him. But… there was this deep feeling in Allen's gut about this spirit. He wasn't some run of the mill kind.

"The lion. I've heard about you." The Black Blood staggered up. He ground his teeth as he held onto his arm. "I'll skin you and make you into my new rug." He moved forward, but stopped. He looked up to the sky before he took off. The members of his gang that recovered ran after him.

"Well, that was weird." Allen said.

"Does them right. Insulting the rain as they have." Tigrara scoffed. She turned to the man who had set Lucy down. "You better hope that the rain continues to fall, or the moon will catch sight of you and blow out the light of the sun." She said, before returning to her world. Allen looked to where his spirit was, back to Lucy and her spirit.

"I have no idea what she was talking about," he said, hoping that they wouldn't try to get an answer for Tigrara's riddle from him.

"You can let go of me Leo," Lucy said, a tick mark forming on her head. Leo got down on his knee and held her hand.

"Anything for my Lucy!" He seemed quite cheery. "My love!" He sang. Allen gave the two a strange look as Lucy looked ready to strangle Leo, who looked as if he was in bliss.

"Allen, could you summon Fenrir to eat this idiot." Lucy didn't see it, but Allen did. At the mention of Fenrir, Leo froze. His eyes widened and he took a step away from them.

"Sorry Lucy, I left Fenrir back home. She's been a bit tired the past couple of days." Allen said, his voice dropping a bit when he mention Fenrir's mood.

"Weird. She always seems ready to do anything," Lucy said as she stared at Allen with sad eyes. She could see the concern in Allen's face when he talked about her.

_They are really close_. Lucy thought. She was good friends with most of her spirits, aside from the uncooperative ones. Yet, from what she has seen, Fenrir and Allen were almost inseparable. _He must be worried about her. I wonder what's wrong._

Almost forgetting they were on a mission, Allen got them back on track and eventually they reached the capital. Henry was a crying mess and told his parents everything. Lucy was terrified of not getting paid, but was surprised to see that the parents doubled the amount that was originally proposed.

"Ready to head back?" Allen asked as he returned from alerting the local authorities that the Black Blood was in the area. He looked between Lucy and Leo, and was surprise to see the spirit had stuck around so long.

Just as he thought this, Leo bid his goodbye to Lucy and went back to the Celestial World.

"He's…. something else," Allen noted, watching the lion leave in a flare. Lucy glared at where he was and turned to Allen.

"Just ignore him if he ever comes around," Lucy said. After they boarded the train, heading back to Magnolia, Allen asked about Leo.

"Well…" Lucy was a little hesitate, but decided since Allen told her so much about himself already, he deserved it. "When I first joined Fairy Tail, Leo was actually a womanizer by the name of Loke. Leo had previously had a bad owner who abused him and another spirit. But the mage died while Leo was trying to make a stand for them. So, Leo was punished for allowing it to happen. He was forced to stay in our world until, well, he too-." Lucy paused for a moment. Allen told her he understood what she meant and said to continue.

"Well, Leo, now Loke, was a member of Fairy Tail. He was about to reach his limit, but I couldn't let that happen."

"So you saved him? Somehow got him forgiven by the Celestial Spirit King," Allen finished for her. He was amazing that Lucy could pull something like that off. Fenrir said that the king could be a pain to deal with sometimes. "Lucy, you're amazing." Allen's words caused Lucy to blush, her whole face lighting up. She turned to hide from his kind smile.

"How long had Leo been here?" Allen asked.

"Oh, about three years."

"Whoa! Three years! Man, he must have been really strong," Allen thought outloud. His smile turned to a slight frown when he looked back three years. The war was reaching a point where both sides were so exhausted and beaten. He vaguely remembered how him and Fenrir would spend nights helping various towns try and rebuild. He also recalled how sad Fenrir was that year. He had never seen her so, down.

_Three years._ He thought. _Fenrir said that she lost her only friend three years ago. But… it couldn't have been Leo._ Fenrir said that they were very nice to her, which for some reason, Allen didn't see a womanizer as Lucy described, being friends with her.

"Hey Allen, I forgot to give you your half." Lucy handed over Allen's jewel. He thanked her for it and offered to treat her to dinner when they got back.

"Sure, I'd love to."

* * *

Sorry this took so long and that it isn't very good. I've just finished my second to last semester of college and it makes me want to rip my hair out.

Please comment and such, it will motivate me to write this more during my small break.

Peace

Wolf


End file.
